gremlinsfandomcom-20200223-history
George
"Microwave... blergh!" - George George is a mogwai and later a gremlin in Gremlins 2: The New Batch, he is also a member of the first batch in the film. George is a tough gangster-type gremlin with short and small ears, big lips and a more or less ape-like face. He's always seen with the goofy Lenny by his side and he seems more composed and calm when compared to the other gremlins in the film, he shares that trait with the Brain Gremlin. Biography George was born together with fellow mogwai Mohawk, Lenny and Daffy when Gizmo got water on himself from a leaky faucet. He ordered Lenny to tear a vent open, accidentally getting hit by the vent covering. Then he, Lenny and Mohawk stuffed Gizmo inside the ventilation shaft and shut him in before leaving. They ended up at a restaurant on the lower floor of Clamp Tower and ate after midnight, then they formed cocoons together with Daffy who joined them. George, Lenny and Daffy, now as gemlins, then appeared during the Microwave Marge cooking show that was being filmed. As the humans inside the room started fleeing as the gremlin trio was attacking, George noticed the microwave and let Lenny throw some pots inside of it before he shut it and started it up (this was a reference to the first film where a gremlin was killed in a microwave). The microwave then exploded in a ball of fire, setting off the sprinkler system which got George and the other two gremlins wet, spawning a horde of new gremlin. Later sporting a tie and a cigar in his mouth, George and Lenny was seen watching an old monster movie on a viewscreen in the control room and even laughed at it. At the end of the film when the Electric Gremlin was released out over the gremlin crowd in the main lobby, George died together with the rest of the horde; his melting body still had the cigar in the mouth as he died. Behind the scenes George was most likely voiced by Frank Welker who voiced a lot of the other gremlins in the film. His name and demeanor is based on the intelligent and cynical character from John Steinbeck's novel "Of Mice And Men". A running gag that happened four times was Lenny hit George with something heavy. (1st, an air vent window, 2nd, a pan, 3rd, knocking him over on a big red-Gremlin Lego structure that George built, and the 4th time was a cannon). George appears as an enemy in the video game version of Gremlins 2: The New Batch (video game) where he attacks Gizmo with flames coming from his cigar. In a deleted scene, there was a different sequence of the Brain singing New York, New York, where the Brain and all the other Gremlins were wearing tuxedos, black top hats, and the other Gremlins were playing instruments instead of singing. George was playing the clarinet, Lenny was playing the trumpet, and Daffy was playing the cymbals, and Daffy crashed George with his cymbals. More Pictures Category:Gremlins and Mogwai Category:Villains